Truth is Hidden in Our Song
by The Katenater
Summary: Satine is inspired to write a poem for Christian while listening to his music at the last rehearsal. ~fluff/poetry~


This fic is based on a poem I wrote one day and originally thought it to be no more than a few lines scribbled in my little 'Katie's creative ideas' notebook. Then, as extremely thought provoking as my mind is, I realized that this could go in a fic. Anyway, I'm still in the process of trying to decide whether or not to put it in my unfinished story or just to keep it in poem form. I would like some feedback if you get a chance, and don't forget to read my work in progress, "What Rain Does to Dreams." Thanks a bunch! ~Katie~  
  
Truth Is Hidden In Our Song  
  
"I don't want to lie. I can't go on living this way without being able to tell the world how I feel. I want to tell everyone that I love you, but I can't, and I can't live like that." The thoughts became more and more visible in her head as she drifted into a world where they were free. She thought out loud until she realized that an audience could overhear the conversation she had with herself at any moment. That was a major part of the problem in itself. There was always someone there to assume the absolute highest of scenarios, and assume was all they did. If she were to say one word, such as poet, someone was there to manipulate and interpret the word for themselves, and they knew exactly what this certain word 'poet' meant, or more specifically, to whom she was referring to- the penniless poet himself. Of course, he was far from just that to her. He was everything, and he always would be to her. She knew there was no one else in the whole world that could be better or even come close to him. Oh, how she missed him, yet she had seen him only three hours before the present time when she was getting ready for the last rehearsal; tomorrow was opening night.  
  
Rehearsal was quite entertaining as usual with Christian secretly glancing at Satine whenever he thought no one important was looking, as each beautiful grin he gave her put more and more of the pieces of her heart back together after the so many times it had been broken emotionlessly by her clients. That was a thing of the past; there would be no more clients and paying customers. All that nonsense was over for good because, now, there was only one person for her, and that person was presently playing a broken E minor chord on the old piano in the middle of the dance hall trying to get it to fit with the lyrics to their song that he had quite amazingly thought of and sung to her that very morning. The words swam in her mind as she mentally sang along as he hummed the melody to himself. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard next to when he told her that he loved her which, to her joy, was quite often.  
  
She had never been the most poetic person in the world, and wouldn't stand a chance if challenged to write against Christian. She found that thought a bit too amusing and began to laugh softly but quickly covered her mouth with her copy of the script and glanced at Christian who had a confused smile upon his boyish features as wondered what was so funny about the Argentinean falling unconscious in the middle of a very serious scene. Because her next line wasn't until the next scene and a replacement for the narcoleptic fool would have to found, she hoped it was Christian, she settled back into her mind's story and returned to her mental poetry reading session, rather poetry writing session. She could hear Christian start playing his beautiful chords again and starred down at her nearly black-haired and ocean blue-eyed angel. "Perfect" she thought, and the lines started flowing from her mental pen and onto her mental paper of everlasting love.  
  
Sometimes I forget to Breathe  
  
I can't figure out what's wrong  
  
But nothing takes my breath away  
  
Like the lyrics to this song  
  
Come What May he says  
  
Until the day that I die  
  
Sometimes when I hear its beauty  
  
My heart truly does fly  
  
Soar as it does across the depths of the sea  
  
Oh the water, how it reminds me of your eyes  
  
And how wonderful it is when you stare back at me  
  
My heart does ache completely every hour, every day  
  
And words of love I could whisper to you as you sleep  
  
I would surly tell the day this pain finally goes away  
  
Wait until truth is ours I will, and please tell me that it's near  
  
So when breathing becomes distant to me and I don't know what is wrong  
  
Fear will not overtake my body, for your song I will hear.  
  
"Oh, please tell me that it is near. That we may finally be together in truth, and may beauty, freedom, and above all things love never leave our hearts. Let us live together in love and follow where our feet will take us and never forget these ideals, for what else really matters in this cruel world?" 


End file.
